The Dream
by TheWickedKitty
Summary: Kurt has a nightmare. Who's there to comfort him? Kurt/Finn. For the Kinn Prompt. Rated T just for death themes, I guess.


**This was written for OrangeAnimals for the Kinn prompt thing they put up. Set after the season finale. Finn and Kurt are brothers in this one, not lovers, although it might be interpreted that way. The pairing is only Kinn friendship, not romance, I hope that's okay.**

**Prompt: Kurt wakes up from a bad dream and Finn comforts him. Bonus points if the dream is about Finn.**

**DISCLAIMER- If I owned Glee, things like this would be happening WAY more often than they do now.**

* * *

Kurt was thrashing violently in his bed, his sheets tangled around his legs in a heaped up, sweaty mess.

"_I'm sorry"_ _a doctor said._

Through his own eyes, Kurt looked at the hospital bed in front of him and the straight line heart meter beside it. _Finn…_

"NO!" Kurt screamed. He repeated that same word in what he thought was his head, but turned out to be in real life.

He felt a strong hand shake him awake.

"Kurt?" He shot up abruptly, his hair drenched in a cold sweat, at the voice he wanted to hear more than anything.

After the realization hit him that it was only a dream and he was still safe in his bed, he turned to see who had woken him. As if he didn't already know.

"Oh, Finn…" Kurt whimpered as he buried his face in his brother's chest, breathing in his musty, manly cologne. "You're okay…"

Despite the confusion in Finn's mind, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer. "Yeah, of course I'm okay" he said, running his hand up and down Kurt's back in an attempt to calm the trembling boy. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Kurt let out a laugh despite the tears that were beginning to make their way down his cheeks. "I think 'bad' is an understatement."

Finn got off Kurt's bed and helped Kurt get up. He led him over to the couch in the middle of their basement bedroom. When they sat down, Finn noticed that Kurt refused to scoot over, as if he was afraid Finn would disappear into thin air at any moment. Finn couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid. He put his arm around Kurt's back as Kurt hugged his waist. Every time Finn could feel his brother sob into his chest, his heart broke a little more.

"What happened?" Finn asked quietly, so as not to disturb Kurt. He could feel Kurt take several deep breaths before speaking softly.

"In my dream…" he started timidly. "I was in a hospital. I was talking to a doctor who…said he was sorry. Then, I looked down and…" Finn resumed the running of his hands on Kurt's back to calm him so he could finish the story. In all honesty, he was curious as to what happened, but he also couldn't stand to see Kurt so hurt. This closeness they had together always seemed to calm him down.

Kurt took a deep breath. "…And I saw you…lying on a hospital bed…hooked up to a heart meter that…was straight line…"

Kurt couldn't seem to talk anymore. He just buried his face even more into Finn's chest. He could feel a light kiss on the top of his head. Finn had also tightened his arms around the broken soprano.

"Shh, it's okay" Finn cooed, remembering what his mom always did whenever he would wake up from a bad dream. "It's okay, it was just a dream. It's over now."

Kurt's voice broke when he spoke. "I know it was just a dream…but…who's to say it won't happen in real life?" Finn pondered over this.

Kurt was right. There was no way to stop him from dying young if it ever would happen. The thought scared him just a little bit. Of course, he was young, he wanted to do and see things before he died but, he also couldn't bear the fact that Kurt would be feeling exactly like he was feeling at that moment. Only Finn wouldn't be there to comfort him.

Finn sighed. "Well, there are no guarantees in life. I may die in the next 5 seconds." He felt Kurt give a lurching sob at that, but continued. "But, for right now, I'm fine. You can't live for the future, just like you can't live in the past. You have to live in the here and now. And, right here, right now? I'm alive and…well, not really kicking since it's the middle of the night, but you get the picture." He smiled when he felt the fashionable soprano laugh into him.

"And" Finn continued. "I know, somewhere down the road, I will die. We all will, thanks to Adam and Eve. But, just remember, don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."

These words felt oddly comforting to Kurt. He felt his lips curl upward as he sat up and rested his head on Finn's shoulder, eyes still red and puffy, but sobbing no more. He could feel Finn's finger poke the dimple on his cheek.

"Yeah, like that" Finn said. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks, Finn…" Kurt said quietly. Finn planted another sweet kiss on top of his head, signifying his own gratitude, just for Kurt being there.

Finn was shaken out of his thoughts by soft, peaceful snores coming from the form lying in his arms. He smiled as he pulled a blanket from behind the couch and covered both of them with it. He rested his own head on Kurt's and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know the ending kind of sucks and that it's really short. I'm sorry, it only came out to be a little more than 2 pages. It was really only meant to be a drabble. But, yes, there you have it! I hope you liked it! Oh, and I do have other Kurt/Finn stories on my profile, you should check them out too! And you should review this. And them. Please?**


End file.
